Magnet systems for electrical actuators have broad industrial applicability in domestic, entertainment, motor vehicle, and industry sectors and are required, for example, in print relays, mains relays, miniature switching relays and miniature power relays. In the motor vehicle sector, so-called monostable or bistable relays are also required. These include, for example, bistable latching relays, which without further energy conversion remain continuously in a closed or open state, in order to reduce power conversion of a motor vehicle. Monostable relays, such as, for example, for an indicating device of the motor vehicle, return to their original open or closed state following excitation of a coil body.
Because of their mass use, the above-described electrical actuators need to be manufactured as cheaply as possible. The best way to reduce the cost of a mass produced electrical actuator is to minimize the material consumption of a magnet system in the electrical actuator. This relates in particular to the coil body, which comprises an excitation winding consisting mostly of precious metals, such as copper and silver. Furthermore, this relates to the magnet yoke, which should preferably likewise be able to be manufactured with a low material consumption. Moreover, it is advantageous particularly in cramped conditions if such an electrical actuator has a minimal space requirement.